Rick Macy
This page contains intense spoilers for new viewers. Please read at your own risk Rick Macy is the son of Bill Macy and Janet Macy.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00szzcm/profiles/rick Kieren Walker and Rick share a long history. They had been shown to have been friends since childhood. It is heavily implied that Kieren and Rick were involved romantically. Before the Rising, Rick had suddenly left to fight in the military. Kieren had been given no notice was shocked. While fighting, Rick was killed in Afghanistan. Not long after, Kieren feeling as if life was meaningless without Rick, killed himself. He returned to Roarton as a PDS sufferer soon after Kieren, he still felt the need to impress his father who was in denial about Rick's condition. Rick is also in denial, as he tells Amy that his stitching is coming out soon and he continues to drink and eat. After Kieren stops Dean, Rick and Gary from killing some rabids in the forest, Bill tells Rick to kill Kieren. Rick calls Kieren and tells him to run if he sees him. Eventually, Rick stands up to his father and shows his true appearance to him. Rick was then killed by his father, Bill Macy, who left him dead in front of Kieren's house. He was buried in the Roarton Cemetery which Kieren is shown to visit often and leave flowers. Personality Rick appears to fear his father and worry about his opinion, he pretends that he is still living after returning to Roarton as PDS, and it's suspected that his relationship with Kieren was very closeted for this reason. He seems to try to be strong as he joined the military and he doesn't speak of his injuries. He seems to slightly resent his family as he states that he liked being in the military because it was like a family; it always had his back. He also puts on an apparent facade in front of his other friends, such as Dean and Gary. When Gary makes an insulting remark to Amy and Kieren, Rick laughs. He also defends his father when Kieren tells Rick that he doesn't have to do everything Bill tells him. Rick responds with 'He's my dad.'. Rick appears to be brave, above all, putting his own needs behind those of others. He leaves Roarton, possibly in order to keep his father away from Kieren and later stands up to Bill Macy and dies for it. Relationships Kieren Walker As shown throughout Series 1, Rick has a very close relationship with Kieren, they say they're best friends and it is heavily implied that the two had a romantic relationship. Upon hearing that Kieren killed himself when he returned, he was angry and shocked. As stated in the script, when Rick heard that Kieren had killed himself "The sky lands on Rick. You can see it happen. Subtly. Just a twitch of absolute agony on the mask that is his face.". The fact that he stands up for his father, who is implied to have emotionally and maybe physically abused Rick in the past, for Kieren supports the notion that he felt more than a platonic bond between them. Bill Macy Rick has a strained relationship with his father who refuses to acknowledge his son is a PDS sufferer due to him being in the HVF. Rick often did things that he wasn't comfortable doing to gain his fathers respect. It is heavily implied that Rick was both emotionally and physically abused by his father. More Images in_the_flesh_1280x720_01.jpg|Rick and Ren References Category:Character Category:Series 1 Category:Male Category:PDS Sufferer Category:Macy Family Category:Deceased